Mega Looon
Mega Looon is an antweight class robot built by Shark Tank Robotics. Originally it was a white, two-wheel drive vertical spinner armed with a FingerTech 6-inch weapon blade, powered by a pair of brushless motors in its inaugural appearance. Following the event, Mega Looon appeared to be totally redesigned into a compact, two-wheel drive wedge armed with a small vertical spinner. In actuality, this version of Mega Looon was simply Kitty Shark with a different name and new artwork drawn on it. Mega Looon has had no success so far in combat, losing every single one of its matches. Robot History Kilobots XXXVI Mega Looon's first opponent was Iron Lotus. Although footage from this fight has been lost, we know that Mega Looon lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Mega Looon then fought armored wedge KitBot. As the fight began KitBot rushed out of its starting square and slammed into Mega Looon, who was spinning up its weapon in its starting square. This hit caused Mega Looon's 3d-printed weapon mount to shatter and its weapon flew off into the ceiling. With no weapon, Mega Looon bolted from its starting square and jumped into the open pushout, eliminating itself from the tournament in under ten seconds. Mega Looon did not return for the antweight rumble, as the builder was driving Tiger Shark Kilobots XXXVII Mega Looon's first opponent was modified Viper kit Fire Ant. As the fight began, both robots tentatively approached the arena center, Mega Looon getting its weapon up to full speed. At first the two robots circled, looking for an opening to attack. Fire Ant made the first move, slipping under Mega Looon and slamming it into the arena wall. Mega Looon slipped away to the arena center and turned with weapon revved to face Fire Ant as it charged. Fire Ant drove straight under and out the other side, Mega Looon turning and allowing Fire Ant to attack again. Fire Ant got underneath Mega Looon again but was unable to carry it, and dropped Mega Looon behind it. Mega Looon took advantage of this and got under the rear of Fire Ant, pushing hard and popping it up into its weapon blade with limited effect before shoving it into the wall next to the pushout. Fire Ant managed to wriggle out of Mega Looon's grasp, barely avoiding driving itself into the pit. Mega Looon tried to pursue, but swerved and beached its wedge on the lip of the pushout. As Mega Looon struggled to free itself, Fire Ant slowly approached and nudged Mega Looon into the pit for a knockout. Now in the loser's bracket, Mega Looon then fought another modified Viper kit, Mack. Mack was equipped with its pronged wedge for this fight. As the fight began both bots tentatively approached the center before clashing near the red hazard. Mack managed to get around the side of Mega Looon and shoved it almost into the pit, but Mega Looon slipped away and tried to push Mack in instead, but Mack managed to get away. Mega Looon charged at Mack, who then got underneath Mega Looon again and flipped Mega Looon onto its back. With Mega Looon immobilized, Mack gently guided it into the pit for a knockout, eliminating Mega Looon from the tournament. Mega Looon did not return for the antweight rumble as the builder was driving Tiger Shark instead. Kilobots XXXIX The Kilobots XXXVII version of Mega Looon did not compete in the antweight masters competition at this event, as the builder was competing with Mega London, but did appear in the rumble, being one of the last two robots remaining in the rumble. In the end, Chomper won the antweight rumble. Kilobots XLI For this event, the antweight masters was a round-robin seeding a knockout bracket. In the end, Mega Looon won zero of its six fights, and was given the bottom #7 seed. Mega Looon faced the #2 seed, Master Spin. Mega Looon lost this fight, and was eliminated from the tournament. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 10 Category:Canadian Robots Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Robots from Saskatchewan Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots with vertical spinning bars Category:Robots that have never won a battle